Cretaceous Park (DinosaursRoar's Version)
Cretaceous Park is a theme park and safari park located in Sacramento, California. It contains various live animals created by SciiFii that ranges from dinosaurs (including birds), to crocodylomorphs (crocodilians and relatives), to pterosaurs, to marine reptiles, to mesozoic mammals, and among others. It is very similar in concept to the fictional Jurassic Park and/or Jurassic World, but Cretaceous Park cares about its animals (not just money or people), and has progressed the animals' needs (such as the amount of space needed, the right kind of food, etc), the animals are meant to be scientifically accurate, being up-to-date, unlike the highly-outdated-looking dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and other reptiles shown from the Jurassic Park/World films. The park is also very similar in layout to San Diego Zoo: Safari Park. List of Sections of Cretaceous Park *Triassic Dinosaurs - This section contains various live Triassic dinosaurs and other reptiles, amphibians, and non-mammal synapsids that lived in the Triassic such as Plateosaurus, Eoraptor, Herrerasaurus, Coelophysis, Liliensternus, Silesaurus, Effigia, Postosuchus, Desmatosuchus, Stagonolepis, Tanystropheus, Dinocephalosaurus, Trilophosaurus, Drepanosaurus, Sharovipteryx, Longisquama, Icarosaurus Lystrosaurus, Placerias, Thrinaxodon, Cynognathus, and Mastodonsaurus. *Carnivores of the Jurassic - This section contains various live medium-sized and large carnivores that originally lived during the Jurassic period, such as Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus, Gasosaurus, Sinraptor, Yangchuanosaurus, and Dilophosaurus. *Jurassic Trails - This section contains the Ornitholestes exhibit and various Jurassic omnivorous and herbivorous dinosaurs such as Massospondylus, Anchisaurus, Shunosaurus, Cetiosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Apatosaurus, Diplodocus, Camarasaurus, Brachiosaurus, Scelidosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Stegosaurus, Gargoyleosaurus, Dryosaurus, Camptosaurus, Heterodontosaurus, and Fabrosaurus, as well as various Jurassic Pterosaurs located in the walkthrough Jurassic Aviary such as Pterodactylus, Anurognathus, Rhamphorhynchus, Dimorphodon, and Sordes, the aviary also houses the famous Jurassic bird Archaeopteryx. This is one of the biggest areas of Cretaceous Park, along with Inland Plains, due to the space needed for large sauropods and due to the diversity of large animals in that area. *Inland Plains - This section contains various Cretaceous dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and some other animals, such as Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus, Brachylophosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Dakotadon, Iguanodon, Tenontosaurus, Muttaburrasaurus, Rhabdodon, Parksosaurus, Thescelosaurus, Leaellynasaura, Hypsilophodon, Ankylosaurus, Edmontonia, Gastonia, Polacanthus, Pachycephalosaurus elegans, Psittacosaurus, Protoceratops, Kosmoceratops, Centrosaurus, Styracosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Triceratops, Gallimimus, Deinocheirus, Therizinosaurus, Avimimus, Oviraptor, Gigantoraptor, Amargasaurus ceracollum, Amargasaurus solvirursus, Nigersaurus, Paralititan, Borealosaurus, Saltasaurus, Carnotaurus, Shuvuuia, Tyrannosaurus, Deinonychus, Velociraptor, Pteranodon, and Elasmosaurus. This is one of the biggest areas of Cretaceous Park, along with Jurassic Trails, due to the large safari tour, Cretaceous Safari, being present and is dominated by medium-sized and large-sized herbivores of most types. *Prehistoric Wetlands - This section of the park contains species from the Cretaceous that lived in wetlands (or close to wetlands) such as Irritator, Suchomimus, Baryonyx, Spinosaurus, Liaoningosaurus, Deinosuchus, Sarcosuchus, Simosuchus, Leptocleidus, and Beelzebufo. *Asian Forest - This walkthrough exhibit is located near the entrance of the park and contains various small-to-medium-sized Mesozoic birds and bird-like non-avian dinosaurs of the Triassic, the Jurassic, and the Cretaceous that lived in Asia, and one from Europe, such as Shanweiniao, Balaur, Microraptor, Sinornithosaurus, Anchiornis, Sinosauropteryx, Yi, Epidexipteryx, Scansoriopteryx, Caudipteryx, Protarchaeopteryx, Beipiaosaurus, Sinornithomimus, Limusaurus, Kulindadromeus, Sharovipteryx, and Drepanosaurus. *Expanded Mesozoic - This section of the park contains species that could have naturally evolved if the K-T mass extinction never happened, such as Lumbers, Gracile Sauropods, Turtosaurs, Rajaphants, Coneaters, Monocorns, and among others. There is also a walkthrough exhibit featuring a petting zoo that consists of speculative dinosaurs. Category:Locations Category:Safari Parks Category:Zoos Category:Theme Parks Category:California